


Pin(ing) Fresh

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Laura can't distract Derek from his latest heartbreak, she might have to kill him. Assuming Lydia doesn't kill her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin(ing) Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).



> Pinch hit for Bonster! ♥ I hope you enjoy!

Roasters was, inarguably, the only decent coffee shop in Beacon Hills. It was also small, private and a hotspot for supernatural locals, which was why no one looked twice at a banshee and a werewolf sitting together in the back corner. 

They might look twice when the banshee murdered the werewolf, though.

"This is just—" Lydia's expression wavered between shocked, appalled and Wrath of An Angry God. Her perfectly manicured nails dug into the cardboard sides of her latte, threatening to make the lid pop. " _Absolutely not_. I am _not_ going on a date with Derek." 

On a better day, Laura might have considered pissing Lydia off a win all of its own. They were best friends since Lydia had held her hand through her thesis, but she didn't have time for playing games. "It's just one date." She laced her fingers together and put on her most pleading expression. "He's pretty, and..." Laura desperately tried to think of any other benefits to dating her baby brother. "He's _pretty_. I'll owe you a favor."

"I know what kind of favors your family gives." Pointedly stern, Lydia leaned back in her chair and flipped a perfect red curl over her shoulder. "Derek can rebound on someone else. Not interested." 

"But he's moping and it's _so annoying_. He just needs a distraction, and it's not like you're dating anyone since the Jackson thing." Laura's expression slowly slid into a pout. It was her signature move, one that had won the hearts and minds of everyone from parents to professors. In the war of wills, it was a WMD. No one could resist her when she pouted at them. 

Except, apparently, Lydia.

" _No_." Picking up her purse, Lydia bumped her chair back and turned, heels clicking on the ceramic tile. The other restaurant patrons went silent as Lydia stalked past, shoulders up reeking of imminent violence. Her fists were clenched together so tight that Laura could see her nails bending into her palm, claw-like and no doubt painful.

Laura draped herself over the table, letting her forehead drop with a loud _thun_ k. Dark hair spread around her shoulders, blocking the light. 

If she didn't get Derek dating _someone_ new, he was going to sulk for _weeks_. No one brooded like Derek. He brooded in _italics_ , with the kind of endless drama that belonged in a teenager's poetry diary. It made the whole house smell like Axe and despair. She really didn't want to have to kill her brother for oozing emo all over her. Lydia had been her last hope, after Allison had laughed and the Scott kid had an asthma attack at the thought.

But Lydia was apparently so anti-Derek she'd left her latte behind, pink lipstick glistening on the rim.

Nose twitching, Laura rolled her head to the side, peering sadly out the window. Lydia's baby blue sedan was still outside, parked about a block down the street. The angle was just enough that Laura could see Lydia sitting in it, not moving, with no sign that she'd even started the car. 

Probably she didn't even realize it was in sight of where they'd been sitting. She'd just left the café and... gone to sit in her car. 

Alone. 

After Laura had brought up Jackson.

_Oh. Shit._

Without a second thought, Laura grabbed the abandoned drink and ran for the door. 

The whole time, Laura expected Lydia to start the car up and drive off. She wasn't even trying to stay out of sight. But Lydia had her arms folded over the steering wheel and her face buried in them. Guilt gnawed at her; she wasn't used to thinking before she spoke, and everyone said Lydia had ended it with Jackson instead of the other way around. She'd thought that meant it was okay. 

Apparently not. 

When she knocked on the window, Lydia jumped and grabbed for the keys in the ignition before she realized who it was. There weren't any smudges on her makeup, no tear marks to give her away, but when she rolled down the window a sharp bite of bitter sadness wafted out.

"Just because you brought me my coffee, don't think I'll change my mind." She held out her hand expectantly, jaw tight and lips pinched. There was a very faint tremble in her hand that might not have been visible to anyone but a werewolf.

Laura cradled the cup to her chest protectively. It was her hostage against Lydia just driving off. "I'm sorry."

Lydia blinked, eyebrows arching. Her nails tapped on the steering wheel. "You're sorry?"

"I shouldn’t have pushed you." Laura pulled her shoulders in, hunching forward. She had the strongest urge to bare her throat. The longer Lydia stared at her, the more Laura wanted to dig herself a den and not come out forever. Suddenly, she had a lot more empathy for Derek and his weeks of wallowing. "I just thought—since you'd broken up with Jackson, maybe you were over him, and Derek is a good guy and— it was stupid, and I'm sorry."

_Tap-ap-ap-ap. Tap-ap-ap-ap. Tap._ "Move." 

Sulkily, Laura stepped back, fully expecting Lydia to drive off and leave her. Instead, the door popped open and Lydia stepped out to lean against the side of her car. Her arms crossed under her breasts, legs stretched out to balance on her heels against the curb with more grace than most werewolves could manage in flats. "It was very stupid. But I'm not upset about Jackson."

"You're not?" Laura peeked down at Lydia, trying to guess her expression. For once, her scent wasn't giving her away. "Then why are you..." She gestured at the car with her free hand. "Sitting in a car on the verge of tears usually doesn't mean everything's okay."

"I didn't say it's _okay_ ," Lydia snapped. The breeze from a passing car played in her hair, making the curls dance. "There's nothing between me and Jackson anymore. I broke up with him because I don't love him anymore. I love someone else. A werewolf. A _woman_ werewolf."

All Laura could do was stare at her and clutch Lydia's coffee, stricken. "You like someone and you didn't tell me?"

There was teeth grinding. Teeth grinding was definitely happening. "A woman werewolf who apparently can smell her brother pining across the city but can't spot it in someone _right in front of her_." 

"I..." Pieces connected slowly. " _Oh_." 

" _Oh_ ," Lydia mocked, wrinkling her nose. 

Reaching out, she swatted the cup from Laura's hand and grabbed a double fistful of her shirt to reel her down for a kiss. She tasted like lipstick and vanilla bean, and the kiss lasted exactly long enough for Laura to register that before she was being shoved away again. 

Laura flailed, catching herself on Lydia's car to keep her balance. "What was _that for_?"

"That was for your _stupidity_." Turning sharply, Lydia grabbed for the driver's side door handle. "You might want to avoid me for a few weeks. I know you hate the scent of moping."

"Wait— wait wait wait—" Moving fast, Laura slammed Lydia's door shut and wrapped her arms around her waist to drag her away. Lydia struggled, the edge of her high heel digging into Laura's shin, but Laura kept moving until they were far enough away that the car wasn't a threat any more. 

"Let me _go_ ," Lydia snarled, twisting and wiggling ineffectively. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, just let me—"

"But _I_ want to." Laura buried her nose in the red curls behind Lydia's ear, taking a deep breath. Scent was strongest there, where the hair trapped it in. Hairspray and perfume and makeup, and then under that the clean, fresh water scent of banshee, edged with sadness. "I don't want you to smell like moping. I hate the smell of moping."

The ribs under her arms heaved as Lydia sniffed heavily. A new scent edged into the mélange—salt tears. She stopped struggling though, hanging limp and heavy in Laura's arms. "I don't think I have much choice. Do I?"

"Maybe." Trailing her nose down Lydia's neck, Laura found the spot just at the base where more scent collected. "You know, your werewolf is really dumb. But maybe if you'd told her, you wouldn't have to mope."

"I don't know. She's pretty bad." Lydia sniffled again. "And you know how werewolves are. Do I really want to get involved in that?"

"They're pretty weird, yeah. Possessive, too." Tenderly, Laura dragged her teeth over the back of Lydia's neck in a soft nibble. It got her a shiver that she could feel all the way down to her bones. "But maybe it's worth a try?" 

Squirming, Lydia twisted around until they were face to face, her arms wound around Laura's neck. "She'll have to promise to stop trying to set me up with her brother," she said solemnly.

Laura grinned, touching their foreheads together. "You might have to keep her too busy to smell him." 

The answering smile that spread across Lydia's face was breathtaking. "I think I can arrange that."


End file.
